Like A Vampire
by BubblineForever
Summary: That Marceline girl is just a nuisance… High School AU, Bubbline/Sugarless gum
1. Chapter 1

Almost there almost there almost…  
DARNIT!  
I spill my concoction when I hear a gigantic crash. I hear frustrated grunts, and I yell,  
"WHO'S THERE?"  
"Wow Bonnie, why's there so much crap in your lair?" I hear a deep and sultry female voice say.  
Then I see a tall lanky girl my age, with half shaved long silky black hair and pale skin. It's Marceline, that troublemaker from school.  
"What are YOU doing here?" I snap.  
"We're partners for the science project, remember?" she says with a wide teasing grin.  
She always has that grin on her face, which I just wanna slap off, but it's deeply alluring at the same time.  
"I told you I'd do all the work." I groan, "And you can just sit at home and do graffiti or whatever you do."  
"But I wanted to see how it was coming along." she says, moving closer trying my work so far, "It's just as much my project as yours you know."  
"Well, I work better alone." I say, backing up and angling my shoulders so she can't see the project.  
"Well you CAN work alone, after I get a look at it." she says, moving even closer and standing high.  
"I don't think that's I good idea." I say, standing on my tiptoes so I'm as tall as her.  
"Bonnie, what's up. Why won't you let me see the fricking project already?" she says putting a hand on her hip.  
I sigh,  
"I really don't like people messing around in my projects. I like perfecting things by myself."  
She raises an eyebrow,  
"You don't like people like ME messing around your projects." she corrects.  
I rub my arm.  
"Kinda…"  
"Oh, you nerds." she says smiling and rolling her eyes.  
"Science ENTHUSIAST." I correct annoyingly.  
"Whatever." she says, "Hey, you got anything to eat in this lair."  
"It's not a lair." I say in the same tone, "It's my room."  
"In the basement, with all these science gadgets… yeah I think it's a lair."  
"Anyway," I say "Why would I want to let someone who's been so rude, violated my area, and- hey! How did you get in my room?!"  
"Well, at first I was polite and rang the doorbell." she says, "Buuut, nobody answered and I came through the open window."  
"YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE?!" I yell.  
"Ha, your cute when your angry." she says as she puts her hand on my cheek, which freezes me in my tracks.  
She then proceeds to hold one of my pink streaks in my strawberry blond hair. Then she slowly takes my glasses of my face and puts them on the table behind us.  
"You look much better without those geek glasses on." she says.  
She then leans in really close, and places her lips onto mine.  
It's only for a few seconds, but it seems like hours. She knees my crotch, sending electric currents through my spine. Then she pulls away, grabs an apple from the basket, says,  
"Goodbye Bonnibel."  
And slinks up the stairs like a vampire, and then she's left.


	2. Chapter 2

That was it. That was just frickin IT!  
You can mess with my head, be a total nuisance to me all the time, invade my dreams, but who dare you EMBARRASS ME in front of the ENTIRE SCHOOL!  
I wish that's what I could've said when I dragged her into the bathroom after she poured spaghetti onto my head in the cafeteria, but instead I start to cry. Why am I crying? I DON'T KNOW!  
By the look on Marceline's face, she's surprised by this reaction too.  
"Whoa Bonnie, why are you crying?"  
"BECAUSE OF YOU!" I yell.  
"Me?" she says shocked, like that's the most random thing in the world, "I'd expect to to be fire breathing pissed, yeah, but SOBBING?"  
"BECAUSE YOU MESS WITH MY HEAD!" I yell.  
"I'm the one messing with your head?"  
"YEAH! You flirt with me all the time, and then you KISS me, and act like it's nothing! Not only that, but you tease me and make fun of me, LIKE IT'S MY FAULT! Do you KNOW what that does to a person's head?!"  
"WHAT ABOUT YOU, HUH?"  
"ME?"  
"YEAH, YOU! You go around ignoring me all the time, and treating me like I'm dirt. Do you KNOW how hard I've been trying to get you to notice me?! The troublemaking, the flirting, the EVERYTHING was to get your attention! And then I kiss you, and you STILL treat me like I'm nothing! So that's why I've acted like a bitch to you ever since, BECAUSE YOU GO AROUND WITH YOUR BIG HAZEL EYES, YOUR STRAWBERRY BLOND HAIR THAT ALWAYS SMELLS LIKE CANDY, AND GOD I WANT YOU! BUT I ALSO WANT TO PUNCH YOU AT THE SAME TIME!"  
I'm shocked by the confession, but that doesn't stop my train of thought.  
"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TALK TO ME?!"  
"BECAUSE YOU NEVER WANTED TO TALK TO ME! YOU ACTED LIKE I WAS A GNAT THAT WOULDN'T STOP BOTHERING YOU! BUT I STILL STAYED AWAKE AT NIGHT THINKING ABOUT YOU!"  
"Well guess what? I STAYED AWAKE AT NIGHT THINKING ABOUT YOU TOO!"  
"AND YOU GUESS WHAT ELSE?"  
"WHAT-"  
And then she kissed me hard.  
"DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME?" she yelled.  
"SURE!" I yelled back.  
Then she resumed to kiss me against the bathroom wall.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bonnie, are you sure about this biz?" you say blushing.  
The humid steamy summer air fills the room. Your in a bedroom, at a cabin at the beach. It's the last day of sophomore year, and you and your friends had planned a trip to the beach. After hanging with Finn, Jake, Lady and FP, you and Bonnie had snuck out behind a rock to makeout, and things got heavy, now here you are, half naked in your bikini's and sweating, and you're unsure of yourself.  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." she whispers.  
So you push both you and her onto the bed.

You abruptly open your eyes to awaken to sunlight flooding in.  
You hiss, and odd reflex you have when you first see the sun if you haven't in awhile. As cool as the sun is, you easily get sunburned and it's a big hassle.  
"Hey Marcy" you hear a voice say.  
You look up to see Bonnie's face in the open doorway and laugh.  
"Wake up sleepyhead" she says a bit awkwardly, "I made, uh, bacon and eggs."  
You salivate as you smell them all the way from the kitchen. But you wonder why she's acting so weird- then you remember last night.  
The moans and you rubbed against one another. It's all a bit fuzzy, and dark, a tiny bit like a dream, but but being touched and feeling her that way, that's too vivid and raw to be a dream. Your embarrassed to say you get a little wet just thinking about it. But it's not that that's getting at you. It's that after you done, and resting in the bed together, Bonnie said she loved you. You were so shocked and didn't know what to say, so you pretending you we're asleep. I think both of you knew you weren't. It's not that you didn't feel that way, it's that you didn't know exactly WHAT you feel. Well, nevermind that.  
You sit on a chair and sip some orange juice. Then Bonnie sits next to you. Your both silent for awhile, but then she starts to cry.  
WHAT?  
"Bonnie, what's wrong?" you ask, nudging her shoulder.  
"It's just," she says, "I'm not an emotional person, and I'm so EMBARRASSED that I'm crying right now. But I let myself open up to you. And then I say I love you, and it's not that you don't say it back, no, I would get that, but it's that you IGNORED me and pretended to be asleep, and we both know you weren't! It just really hurts me. But I guess it doesn't matter. So I'll just take my stuff from your house and-"  
"Whoa whoa WHOA" you say, nervous, "Your- your not-"  
"I'm afraid so." she says, "I don't wanna do this to this to if you don't really care for me, waste your time."  
And then you kiss her.  
You hold your hands to her cheeks.  
"I LOVE YOU ALRIGHT!" you yell, "I've just gotten hurt before, and I didn't want to again, but, talking about you leaving, it, it made me realize it and just, just, c'mere!"  
Your kissing when you here someone go  
"WHOA PDA ALERT!"  
You turn to see its Finn and FP.  
"Oh shut up!" Bonnie says smiling.  
Then Lady comes in, basically dragging a half awake zombie Jake  
"So," he says groggily, "Whadid we miss?"  
"Nothing," Bonnie says, "Everything is absolutely perfect"

**AN: So that's the big three-shot! Might add some more short stories, but that was the main storyline! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
